Who Will it be?
by gryffindorelf9
Summary: Hermione is stuck in a love triangle between Malfoy and Ron, who will she be with in the end?
1. Secrets Reviled Pt 1

**Disclaimer:** ::In a proper, Percy Weasley sort of voice:: I do not own Harry James Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, or any other character I might be using, including anything associated with the Harry Potter book series.

**Author's Note:** This is my new fanfic. I'm not a Hr/M shipper, I'm a R/Hr shipper... which will take effect in this fanfic. Enjoy!

Hermione Granger is in her 7th and final year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She has been dating her old enemy, Draco Malfoy, since her 6th year at Hogwarts. Her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, don't see much of her anymore. She spends all of her free time with Malfoy. Since Malfoy is still enemies with Ron and Harry, they have no choice but only to see Hermione when they eat together in the Great Hall.

"What's up with her? How can she choose that evil ferret over m- us?" Ron said one morning when he and Harry were on their way to the Potions dungeon.

"Ask her, Ron. Not me." Harry said

"How could I ask her, Harry? 'Hermione, I was just wondering... why are you dating an evil, white ferret?'" Ron said

"I'm serious." Harry said

"Yeah, you're seriously out of your mind. You know what she did last year when I asked her, she'll go all mental on me again." Ron said

Harry laughed, he then thought back to the day when Ron was asking her about Malfoy.

"_Hermione... why in the bloody hell are you dating that son-of-a-death-eater?" Ron asked Hermione as he sat down across from her by the fire in the Gryffindor Common room_

"_Ron, why can't you just be happy for me for once?! He's not what you think he is! Just let me make my own decisions. Stop caring so much about what I do and don't do." Hermione yelled throwing her books down and standing up_

_Ron stood up right after her, "Is it so wrong I care about my best friend? He's a lying piece of crap and you actually think he likes you! I don't want to see you get hurt, Hermione. Is that such a huge crime?" Ron yelled back_

"_I can take care of myself! I don't need you monitoring my every move. Let me live my life the way I want to live it." Hermione said_

"_Fine! But when he tears out your heart and jumps all over it don't come crying to me!" Ron said_

"_I won't need to." Hermione said_

_And Ron ran up the boy's dormitory stairs and out of sight._

It was the end of that days classes, Harry and Ron were back in the Common Room sitting silently staring into the flames of the fire.

"Ron?" Harry said suddenly, breaking the silence

"Yeah?" Ron said

"Why were you so upset when you found out Hermione was – you know." Harry said

"Isn't it obvious? She's one of my best friends. He's one of my worst enemies. Does that say anything to you?" Ron said

"Well... obviously. But, I didn't react like that. If I wasn't mistaken I would have thought you were jealous." Harry said

"What?! Jealous of what Malfoy has?! You really don't know me, do you, Harry?" Ron said

"You'd be surprised how well I know you, Ron. And maybe you don't want to be jealous of what Malfoy has, but this time Malfoy has Hermione. So in that case, it'd be pretty easy for you to be jealous of what Malfoy has." Harry said

"I'm not jealous!" Ron said

"Okay, Ron... whatever." Harry said rolling his eyes

That night after dinner, Hermione returned to the Common Room immediately afterwards.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you meeting your little boyfriend?" Ron said when Hermione entered the portrait hole.

Hermione gave a quick glare at Ron, "No... I thought I'd spend some time with you two. But if I'm not wanted I'll leave."

"No, Hermione. Stay." Harry said

Hermione sat down next to Harry, "So what's new with you two?"

"Nothing. Like you care anyway." Ron said

"Ron, just cool it." Harry said warningly

Ron just sat there, "Nothing, Hermione... nothing at all."

"Oh. Well, how are you then?" Hermione said

"Fine." Harry said

"How about you, Ron?" Hermione said as she looked at Ron once again

"Actually, I'm not very good." Ron said

"Oh... what's the matter?" Hermione said

"You and that ferret you call a boyfriend." Ron said as he got up and climbed the staircase to the boy's dormitories.

"What is _wrong_ with him, Harry?" Hermione said still staring at the staircase Ron had just disappeared from

"He... er... nothing." Harry said, "I don't think I'm even supposed to know, in fact he doesn't even know I know... so it might not be the best idea to tell you."

"Harry, please tell me. He won't even talk to me anymore. I want him back. And sitting around doing nothing isn't going to make that happen." Hermione said

Harry sat still as if he was thinking

But what Hermione and Harry didn't know is, Ron was listening to every word they were saying. He didn't go up to the boy's dormitories like he originally planned, but stood in a dark corner outside the dormitory door.

"Alright... but you have to swear you won't tell anyone. And you can't let Ron know we know." Harry said

"Okay. So, what's wrong with him?" Hermione said

"He... er... I think he... likes you." Harry said

Hermione knew what he meant, but didn't want it to be true, "Of course he does, I'm one of his best friends. He has to like me."

"No, Hermione... he really, really likes you." Harry said

Hermione looked up then leaned her forehead on her hands

"Why do I have to be so stupid? Why... why... why?" Hermione said

"You're not stupid, you didn't know... I didn't even know for about a year." Harry said

"He's liked me that long? I really am stupid, I can't believe I didn't see it." Hermione said

Ron didn't know what to do. They knew, and sooner or later it was going to come out into the open. It might as well be sooner.

"You're not stupid, Hermione." Ron said walking down the staircase

Harry and Hermione sat very still, and exchanged looks.

"R- Ron... er... sorry, I kind of... knew... and er..." Harry said

"It's okay, Harry. At least now, Hermione... you know." Ron said

"I- I don't know what to say." Hermione said, _this would have been a lot easier if Ron didn't know I knew._

"Say what you want. You've already done enough damage." Ron said

"Ron, what do you expect her to do? It's not like she knew." Harry said

"I thought you'd be the one to stick up for me, Harry." Ron said

"I'm not sticking up for anyone. I just think you're being a little harsh to Hermione..." Harry said

"No one needs to stick up for anyone. Harry, you don't have anything to do with this. You don't have to stick up for me, or for Ron. Ron this is between you and I. But what you need to understand is I didn't do anything wrong. You've never told me. So really I didn't do anything." Hermione said

"No, Hermione... you're right. You didn't do anything, only rip my heart in half. Like it matters." Ron said

"You're not making this any easier, Ron! What am I supposed to say? That I'm going to go leave Draco for you and everything will be okay? No! So if I were you I'd take my feelings under consideration for once." Hermione said

"Okay. Go see Draco. I'll leave. It's that simple. Good-night." Ron said and he went up to the boy's dormitories for real this time, and threw himself onto his four-poster bed.

_I'm so stupid! Why did I just say that?_

Tears began to fall from Hermione eyes and she got up, "I'm going to go find Draco, like Ron said."

Harry nodded as Hermione walked out of the portrait hole

Hermione started to run, she didn't know where she was going or why. She just needed to clear her mind.

After about five minutes of running she stopped, she couldn't take it anymore. She started crying even harder and leaned onto the corridor wall next to her. She then slid down, sitting on the cold stone floor.

Hermione heard footsteps coming toward her, but she didn't care.

Soon a blonde haired figure was walking toward her from the other end of the corridor, it was Malfoy.

Hermione was still crying as Malfoy leaned in front of her, "What's wrong?"

"Ron." Hermione said trying to wipe away some of the tears

"What did that weasel say to you?" Malfoy said

"N- nothing." Hermione said

"It was obviously something, Hermione." Malfoy said sitting next to her and putting his arm around her shoulders

"H- he said that... he liked me. He kept saying all these things, I don't know what to do!" Hermione said

Malfoy stood up, and reached for Hermione's hand, "Come here."

She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up and hugged her.

"Hermione?" Malfoy said

"Yeah?"

"I want to ask you something and I want you to be truthful with me." Malfoy said

"Okay..." Hermione said

"Do you love me?" Malfoy said

"Of course I do, you know that." Hermione said

"Let's go." Malfoy said as he started walking

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked taking his hand

"You'll see." Malfoy said

In about five minutes they were standing in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Go get him." Malfoy said

Hermione walked through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room.

Harry was still sitting on the couch, "Harry? Could you go get Ron for me... send him outside. Don't tell him it's me."

Harry nodded and went upstairs.

Hermione walked back out of the portrait hole, "I sent Harry up for him."

In less than three minutes Ron walked out of the portrait hole and stopped dead

"What do you want?"


	2. Secrets Reviled Pt 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, if I did... the first thing I'd do is make Sirius live again! GO SIRIUS! ... I'm done

**Author's Note:** Okay... so here's the next chapter! Hope everyone liked the first one...

Malfoy advanced on Ron, Hermione tried to stay out of Ron's view.

"Don't you EVER make Hermione cry, Weasley, or you'll have to deal with me." Malfoy said

"I didn't mean to make her cry, Malfoy... I would never do that on purpose." Ron said

"Stay away from her. She's mine, not yours." Malfoy said

"Draco, just stop." Hermione said from behind Malfoy

"I'm not going to hurt him, as long as he doesn't hurt me, I promise." Malfoy said, Hermione nodded, "Like I said, Weasley, stay away from Hermione."

"She's one of my best friends, I'm not going to stay away from her." Ron said

"You know what I mean. Don't try to act dumb." Malfoy said

"Just shut up." Ron said

"No. Not until you get it through that thick skull of yours. Don't even think about it. You know what I'm talking about. Every time you say anything about you liking Hermione, she starts crying. Don't make her cry." Malfoy said

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron said, he was getting mad, trying to hold his fist back from punching Malfoy in the face.

"Like I said, Weasley, don't even think about it." Malfoy said, "Hermione is mine, whether you like it or not. So I would just give up now, before you end up hurting her even more."

Ron couldn't take it anymore; he punched Malfoy in the jaw out of anger. Malfoy fell to the ground as Hermione screamed. Malfoy sat up clenching his jaw.

"Ron, STOP!" Hermione said, but Ron didn't listen. Malfoy stood up and Ron punched him again.

Before he could do anymore damage to Malfoy, Hermione stood in-between Ron and Malfoy and slapped Ron across the face, "STOP!"

Malfoy's nose was bleeding, but he wasn't going to fight back, at least this time.

Hermione grabbed Malfoy's hand and dragged him away from Gryffindor Tower, glaring at Ron as she went.

"That jerk!" Hermione said as they were walking, "I'm so sorry... I should have known that's what he would do."

"No, it's not your fault. I was the one that asked you to go get him." Malfoy said, "Where are we going?"

"As far away from his as we can get." Hermione said

Hermione looked at Malfoy and noticed his nose was still bleeding, then she turned a corner, "Let's go get that nose cleaned up."

"Where?" Malfoy said

"Girl's bathroom." Hermione said

"But..." Malfoy said

"I know what you're thinking, but this one that we're going to no one goes in." Hermione said

"Why?"

"Because, Moaning Myrtle." Hermione said opening the bathroom door

"Who's that?" Malfoy said

"ME! BUT OF COURSE NO ONE CARES ABOUT POOR MOANING MYRTLE!" Moaning Myrtle said as she screamed and disappeared into a stall

"Oh..." Malfoy said

Hermione found a cloth, wet it, and gave to Malfoy who held it on his nose. Hermione sighed.

"So... do you love him?" Malfoy said

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know."

"You do know, I just think you don't want to tell me." Malfoy said

"That's not true. I just don't know." Hermione said

"You have to know. Just tell me, as long as you love me I don't care." Malfoy said

"I do love you. As for Ron, right now, no." Hermione said

"But you do otherwise?" Malfoy said

Hermione nodded, "I don't know what to do." Her eyes began to tear up, she tried to wipe the tears away.

Malfoy walked up to her and pulled her into a hug

"He is really hurting you isn't he?" Malfoy said

Hermione nodded, "Not because he loves me, just what he says, what he does."

There was a pause

"I hate this." Malfoy said, pulling away from Hermione and walking over to the other side of the bathroom.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said

"I hate this. Knowing there's another guy that loves you. Knowing one day he could come between us and ruin everything." Malfoy said

"Ruin what, exactly?" Hermione said

"My life." Malfoy said

Hermione sighed, "As for now, that's not going to happen."

She walked up to Malfoy and kissed him, "I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Malfoy said

"Gryffindor Tower, I'm tired." Hermione said

"Okay..." Malfoy said kissing her again, "I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione said leaving the bathroom

The Gryffindor Common Room was almost completely empty, except for Ron and Harry.

Harry got up, "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." Ron nodded, then spotted Hermione

"I'm coming too." Ron said getting up

"No Ron, stay." Hermione said

Ron sat back down, "What? Are you going to yell at me again?"

"No..." Hermione said sitting next to him

"Then what?" Ron said

"Can we talk, please?" Hermione said

Ron nodded

"Do you really love me?" Hermione asked him

"Yeah." Ron said

"You know this is putting me in a very bad position." Hermione said

"What do you mean?" Ron said

"You know what I mean... I love Draco, he loves me..." Ron shook his head, "you love me, and I love you." Hermione said

Ron's face lit up, "You do? Really?"

"Yes... but that still leaves Draco and I." Hermione said

"That's easy, who do you love more?" Ron said

"I don't know, that's the problem." Hermione said, "But I'm going to bed... I told Draco that's what I was going to do." She got up and was about to go up the staircase when Ron stopped her

"Hermione, wait." He said getting up and walking over to her

He kissed her, but didn't stop.


End file.
